This invention relates to a dump bar transfer mechanism and, more particularly, to an adaptation thereof for use in accurately removing a plurality of rounds of ammunition from a moving horizontal conveyor that is carrying the rounds of ammunition.
One particular application of such as adaptation of my dump bar transfer mechanism is illustrated in my copending application entitled, "Automated Ammunition Loading/Downloading System", filed on even data herewith.
This invention permits the removing of items vertically downward from a moving horizontal conveyor and the urging (and placing) of the items into horizontally-positioned stationary trays, whereat the items can be moved perpendicularly to the motion of the horizontal conveyor without interaction with or interference from the conveyor. Thereby, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.